Elemental HERO
* O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Elemental HERO" ("HERÓI do Elemento" na versão traduzida para português do Card Game) é um sub-arquétipo de "HERO" ("HERÓI" em português), com sua maioria de monstro do Tipo Guerreiro, usados principalmente por Jaden Yuki no anime e mangá Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Decks de "Elemental Hero" tem como principal estratégia a Invocação-Fusão de monstros poderosos e/ou com efeitos arrasadores. Agrupamento "Avian", "Burstinatrix", "Clayman" e "Bubbleman" frequentemente são agrupados pois há pelo menos um Fusion Monster (exceto por "Avian" e "Clayman"), assim como "Elemental HERO Electrum" usando as quatro como Materiais de Fusão. "Bladedge", "Wildheart", e "Necroshade" frequentemente são agrupados pois há pelo menos um Fusion Monster para cada par deles(exceto "Bladedge" e "Necroshade"). "Sparkman"foi introduzido muito cedo e geralmente está em cards como "Fifth Hope" e "HERO's Bond". "Sparkman" é o que possfusões entre os Elemental HERO, exceto "Neos", com um total de 6 ("Thunder Giant", "Tempest", "Shining Flare Wingman", "Shining Phoenix Enforcer", "Plasma Vice", e "Darkbright"). "Elemental HERO Neos "em vez disso, é visto como tendo seu próprio apoio, muitas vezes agrupados com fusões" Neo-Spacians". The manga "Elemental HERO" monsters (unoffically called "Omni Heroes") are also grouped together since they don't have fusions with the anime "Elemental HERO" monsters. These include "Ocean", "Woodsman", "Heat", and "Lady Heat". Lastly, "Stratos", "Shadow Mist" and "Blazeman" are considered a group of their own due to their superiority over others. Design The Elemental HEROes' designs are based after the western comics' heroes. In the Japanese version, their nomenclature is "Elemental HERO (term related to its element) "man" (for the masculine heroes, with the only exception of "Prisma"). The only feminine heroes are "Burstinatrix", "Lady Heat", "Poison Rose" and "Shadow Mist" (the first two having "Lady" instead of "Man" in their Japanese name). Some of the names are changed in the English version. As the name says, the "Elemental HEROes" each represent an element of nature. In western culture, the main elements are fire, water, air, earth, light and darkness, but in eastern culture, more elements are considered, such as lightning, wood, metal and ice, though ice is many times not considered since it's part of "water". The manga doesn't follow the same theme as the anime, but the heroes are still based around those same elements. Membros Estilo De Jogo "Elemental HERO" decks mainly focus on swarming the field with Fusion Monsters, using cards like "Polymerization" and "Miracle Fusion". For "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monsters with specified names, "King of the Swamp" and other Fusion Substitute Monsters are very useful. They also have access to Rank 4 Xyz Monsters due to cards like "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" and "A Hero Lives". "Instant Fusion" can also be used to summon "Elder Entity Norden and a level 4 WATER monster, then Xyz Summoning "Bahamut Shark" and using it's effect to summon "Toadally Awesome". Lastly, they can be used as a bridge to the "Masked HEROes". As with the release of the "Omni HEROs" (Attribute-specifc Fusion Monsters), as well as the 2 Extra Deck "Vision HEROs ("Vision Hero Adoration and "Vision HERO Trinity"), all "Elemental HEROs" can be fused together with each other, as well as other "HEROs". The "Omni HEROs" basically allow the "Elemental HEROs" to exist in any deck focused on an archetype of monsters with the same Attribute, and each Attribute allows these "Elemental HEROs" access to Attribute-specific support cards, such as "Salvage". Perhaps the best part of an "Elemental HERO" deck is the search/recovery power. Cards like "Salvage", "Shadow Mist", "Blazeman", "Legacy of a HERO", "Fusion Recovery", "Elemental HERO The Shining", "E - Emergency Call" and "Reinforcement of the Army can be used to go into many pluses. "Elemental HEROes" somewhat lack protection, as they are mostly offensive. "Safe Zone" is useful here, and can cause an easy OTK by comboeing it with "Vision HERO Trinity". There is a great combo using Mask Change, Elemental HERO Absolute Zero, and Masked HERO Acid. First fuse any HERO monster and a Water Attribute monster with Polymerization, or any card that can fuse monsters, to get Elemental HERO Absolute Zero. Use Mask Change to send Elemental HERO Absolute Zero back to the Graveyard and summon Masked HERO Acid, remember that when Elemental HERO Absolute Zero is removed from the field, it destroys all of your opponent's monsters, and Masked HERO Acid's effect says that when it is summoned to the field, all of your opponent's Spells/Traps are destroyed, effectively clearing your opponent's field. This combo works perfectly because Masked HERO Acid only needs a Water Attribute monster like Elemental HERO Absolute Zero and a Change card to be Summoned. Lastly, due to their high recovery and "Elemental HERO Honest Neos", "Elemental HEROes" won't be stopped by disabling Special Summons as their non-Fusion Monsters can stand on their own until Special Summoning is allowed again. Cards Recomendados Monstros Monstros de Efeito * Elemental HERO Blazeman * Elemental HERO Bubbleman * Elemental HERO Captain Gold * Elemental HERO Flash * Elemental HERO Honest Neos / Neos Alius * Elemental HERO Shadow Mist * Vision HERO Vyon * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Tin Goldfish (for Absolute Zero) * King of the Swamp Monstros de Fusão * Contrast HERO Chaos * Elemental HERO Absolute Zero * Elemental HERO Core * Elemental HERO Escuridao * Elemental HERO Great Tornado * Elemental HERO Neos Knight * Elemental HERO Nova Master * Elemental HERO The Shining * Vision HERO Adoration * Vision HERO Trinity * Masked HERO Acid * Masked HERO Dark Law * Masked HERO Dian * Masked HERO Divine Wind * Masked HERO Goka * Masked HERO Koga * Masked HERO Vapor * Invoked archtype Monstros Sincro Monstros Xyz * Any generic Rank 4 Monsters * Blade Armor Ninja * Heroic Champion - Excalibur * Heroic Champion - Kusanagi Magias * E - Emergency Call * Legacy of a HERO * Mask Change with A Hero Lives * Miracle Fusion / Fusion Gate with Terraforming * Fusion Substitute / Polymerization * Fusion Tag * Reinforcement of the Army * Skydive Scorcher * Skyscraper (If running Captain Gold * The Warrior Returning Alive Armadilhas Fraquezas * "Elemental HERO" Decks lack protection on their own, and need generic protection cards outside of the archetype. * Unless you're using "Masked HEROes", they have very little Quick-Play and Trap Cards to use, so they are unable to disrupt the opponent's plays, save for "Honest Neos" and "Absolute Zero". * "Gozen Match" is particularly annoying due to their many Attributes. * Finally, "Skill Drain" and/or "Angel O7" can cease and desist "HERO" effects, which would be significant against these Decks because without substantial Spell/Trap support, many of the "HERO" monsters, including quite a number of "HERO" Fusion Monsters, do not possess significant sustainability stat-wise whilst on the field. Categoria:Arquétipos